


Epiphany

by jeb124



Category: Anastasia (1997)
Genre: Gen, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeb124/pseuds/jeb124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimitri's pov during the interview with Sophie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epiphany

This is the end. They’re close, closer than he’d ever believed they’d get, so close he’d started to believe they might just make it. He turns away and hides his face in his hands. How could he forget such an important detail? All of their work, teaching her etiquette and royal history and horseback riding, it’s all been for nothing because he never told her –

“There was a boy, a boy who worked at the palace,” Anya says. “He opened a wall.”

He never told her.

She laughs at herself. “I’m sorry, that’s crazy. Walls opening…”

He never told her.

She’s perfect. Too perfect. It isn’t the first time he’s had that thought since they set out from St. Petersburg – it had been lingering at the back of his mind for a while now – but for the first time, he truly allows himself to consider it, because _he never told her._

He never told anyone – not even Vlad. No one knew what he’d done that night. No one but the Dowager Empress Marie herself.

It is all he can do to stay silent and standing as the blood rushes from his face and his heart bursts into staccato.

No one but the Dowager Empress and her granddaughter Anastasia.

He rushes from the room, holding in his shock until he has sat down –collapsed, really – on the front steps outside. Inside, Sophie continues her interview with the Grand Duchess Anastasia, his dead princess, alive and grown up and just beyond his reach.


End file.
